demons_questfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshin Enishi
Toshin Enishi is a major antagonist in the fictional anime series, Demon's Quest - Another Road. Enishi serves as a foil and nemesis to Ginta Hanabishi as the main antagonist of the Dark Festival Saga. He is the only son of the Great Demon King, Yomi, and Demoness, Ikari. Enishi was born a Chimera demon, growing up in the Second World but had been sent away to live in isolation in the Human World by orders of his father to develop a lust for devouring humans. Enishi's experiencesbrought him into contact with Oyuki, a human who Enishi eventually befriended and treasured as not only a close companion, but as a lover. Enishi was to inherit his father's throne, but the pressure of living up to his parents legacy left him in a state of depression. He used this depression to further fuel his ambition, which led to him meeting a group of individuals he comes to view as friends: Oyuki, Jun, Touya, Kurama, and Shigure, who he formed a group with known as Team Enishi. He had briefly been a member of the Rare Hunters. Enishi's struggles as a Cursed Fiend is the central conflict he faces along with living in his father's shadow. Enishi first comes into contact with Ginta shortly after Ginta encountered the talisman. Enishi's goals are to escape from reality and create a perfect world of his void of all stress or responsibility. To do so, he wants to sacrifice Ginta as his Cursed Fiend to eliminate his own. |} Appearance Personality Enishi is shown to be a very charismatic individual. He is a smooth talker who is cunning and manipulative. His manipulation usually involved solving other peoples problems, and using his kindness to convert them to his side. Enishi also paints himself as a generous individual. Despite this, his kindness only extends to those he feels truly deserve it. Enishi strongly detests humanity, but has come to love Oyuki as an exception due to the violent torture she had to endure at the hands of her caregivers. The only other human Enishi has any respect for is Ginta. Deep down, Enishi is a depressed, lonely, and distant individual. He feels he needs to prove his worth as the son of the Great Demon King, despite having absolutely no desire to enslave the earth like his father. Enishi takes several traits from his father: They are both manipulative, converting people to their sides, both go out of their way to repopulate the earth (though in Enishi's case, he has no choice though he believes the humans he mated with was a means to "cure" them of their suffering of being trapped as just low-level humans), and both have a hunger for a true fight, wanting to test their abilities to the fullest to gain the maximum amount of enjoyment. As his father's reincarnation, Enishi retains the memories and some traits of his father, such as his undying hatred for Ginta. Despite Enishi's calm demeanor, he can lose his compsure when faced with a traumatic scenario (i.e. Oyuki's death). Enishi is the most emotional of his group of friends, something all of them are quite aware of. Enishi tends to lock his feelings and thoughts within him as not to drag his loved ones into his sadness. Enishi serves as a foil and rival to Ginta in that they both have had similar upbringings, but circumstances led them down different paths. While Ginta is very distant from his family and finds it hard to connect with them, Enishi holds his family in high regard, which is why he goes to great lengths to prove himself to them. Enishi treats his friends and his enemies with respecrt, making him quite similar to Ginta. Enishi's fascination with Ginta is a driving force of his character's motivations. Enishi's interest in Ginta developed into an obsessive desire to fight Ginta to the death when he realized the potential Ginta possessed. During the events of teh Dark Festival, Enishi went out of his way to bring Ginta's latent potential out, but became disappointed and cruel towards Ginta when he learned that Ginta couldn't meet his expectations. After Ginta's revival, Enishi's interest in Ginta was reignited as he got the fight he always wanted. During the Demon Kings Saga, it was noted by Oyuki that Enishi enjoyed fighting Ginta's demon half more, but preferred interacting with Ginta's human half because of his carefree and kind personality. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Battle Record 'Demon's Quest - Another Road' Trivia Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Category:Chimera Category:Ryōjin Category:Mazoku Category:Cursed Fiend Category:S-Class Category:Rare Hunters Category:Team Enishi